


Meet Porno Welsh

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: is this really needed?





	Meet Porno Welsh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Meet Porno Welsh

## Meet Porno Welsh

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: borrowed.

Author's Notes: for ntamara who made me do it :)

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Meet Porno Fraser 

* * *

"Glad you could make it Vecchio." 

I hafta put on my glasses just to be sure. Yeah. Lieutenant Welsh is naked. The only thing hiding his happy sacks is his desk. 

"How can I help you, Sir?" I ask suddenly all too aware that we are probably the only two people around the bullpen at the moment. 

"Well," says Welsh stepping out from behind his desk, "I want to see if you're hard, wet, and weeping for me." 

I manage to not cover my eyes when he steps out from behind the desk. I notice that the Lieutenant is wearing a jockstrap, well it is a furry one, but it's better than seeing the old happy sacks in the flesh. 

"Er, Lieutenant," I say, pushing him back, "have you been speaking to Fraser by any chance?" 

Welsh uses a fingertip to trace a line down my chest towards my crotch. 

"I can't wait to find out what a cockring is myself." he says in a husky voice. 

* * *

End Meet Porno Welsh by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
